


magical marvel headcannons

by litrapod (litra)



Series: magical marvel [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Aural Not-fic, Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, headcannons, not-fic, stories i will not write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: the headcannons I had for the rest of the magical marvel universe.
Series: magical marvel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268870
Kudos: 4





	magical marvel headcannons

**Title:** Magical Marvel Headcannons

 **Fandom:** MCU

 **Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 38:59

**Summary:**

My headcannons for the rest of the magical marvel universe.

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Magical%20Marvel%20headcannons.m4a)


End file.
